Inflatable restraint systems or “airbag” systems have become a standard feature in many new vehicles. These systems have made significant contributions to automobile safety, however, as with the addition of any standard feature, they increase the cost, manufacturing complexity and weight of most vehicles. Technological advances addressing these concerns are therefore welcomed by the industry. In particular, the gas generator or inflator used in many occupant restraint systems tends to be the heaviest, most complex component. Thus, simplifying the design and manufacturing of airbag inflators to reduce its size and complexity, while retaining optimal function, has long been a goal of automotive engineers.
Yet another concern is repeatability of performance of the gas generator. Metallic or ceramic cushions may be employed to prevent fracture of the propellant thereby maintaining a relatively constant propellant surface area of combustion. Even though useful in preventing the fracture of propellant, springs or known cushions made from ceramic or metal add to the manufacturing complexity and cost, and to the weight of the overall inflator.